There are currently some software products capable of saving battery power for mobile devices, including JuiceDefender, Kingsoft Battery Doctor, DX Power Manager and other small products provided by Android Market.
The existing functional software products provide fundamental functions for prolonging lifetime of a battery after it is charged, including mainly program control, network management and the like. However, they are not sufficiently intelligent and the above functions generally require at least some manual operation by a user.
In particular, in the program control, the existing functional software products only provide power consumption data and a manual selection by the user is needed to terminate any power consuming process. In the network management, the existing functional software products only provide the user with a prompt for manually disabling all network connections in the event of an extremely low battery level or force to disable network connections in a standby state, which degrades the user experience.
There is thus a need for a method and system for saving battery power with an improved intelligence in program control and/or network management for a mobile device.